Hunger Games Oneshots
by jakeboy4914
Summary: Every single Hunger Games that there was before the 74th games. There might be a couple of victor references from the Hunger Games book but most are my own characters. Thank you and please enjoy
1. Killer in the Night: Havali Sciefe

Ok** everybody this is a new kind of short story for when I have some time up my sleeve and especially since I haven't been posting the Gladiator Tournament as regularly as usual lately. This is just a P.O.V from one of the tributes in the specific games. This first one is on the 1st Hunger Games and it carries on until the 73rd Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Havali Sciefe POV-District 3, 14**

I trudged through the gloomy forest alone listening to the echo of my loud footsteps, my former allies either dead or gone. It's Day nine and from my estimations only six other tributes are left in this pitiful arena. I am surprised I have made it this far especially after not knowing how to approach the daunting task of trying to win these games. Back home may have been a dump land especially after the war but it's a hell load better than this place, us twenty-four tributes are pretty much live bait for the Capitol to sit and laugh at.

Yesterday two tributes were killed, most likely murdered, they were the small girl from seven and Mr. Brutally strong and scary from district one. The cannons were only seconds apart which means a battle must have taken place. The Day before that was when my original alliance ended. Talon was kidnapped by the girl from four who I recall being named Asalie. Three days earlier was when my district partner; Rhode, was killed by an infectious snakebite to the neck. I think the others that remain are Sierra, the girl from one, the strong guy from 2 who is allied with Asalie and Talon who has been kidnapped finally the boys from six and twelve who I assume are aligned with each other.

Night time was closing in on me and my beady eyes began spying out for a tree or hideaway where I could spend the night. The chilly air swept through the now pitch black forest, sending me chillbumps that coursed through my body. I was equipped with a single spear and two small hunting knives, the spear that I have propped up on my back kept getting stuck in my messy brunette ponytail. Abruptly as I stopped walking I heard a bush rustle behind me, I whipped round silently as to make no sound but there was no need, standing before me is the boy from twelve who was grimacing at me. My alliance had encountered him before so we shared bad memories, but in this circumstance I was practically defenceless. "I'm sorry but I need to get back home, back where I belong, and if that too happen the place you have to be is dead" he murmured shakily.

I scream, I know whats going to happen, the axe he had taken from Rhode in our last encounter was swung down at me, I was rooted to the spot as it pierced into my skin and through my internal organs.I looked up at him shocked then back down at my now scarlet red torso. I saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' and then my vision failed me along with my life...

* * *

**The eventual victor of these hunger games was Zee Shaft from district 6 who stabbed Sienna from one with a machete bleeding her out. He had an easy job cause as of yet there are no trained careers.**

**1. Zee Shaft**

**2. Sienna Farlent**

**3. Talon **

**7. Havali Sciefe**


	2. Hot Danger: Ryon Steele

**Alright so in the first one there was an alliance which is quite rare for these first five to ten hunger games but it happened so yeah. This one will be a story on the eventual victor.**

* * *

**Ryon Steele POV-District 1, 17**

Last year the arena was a forest and when the reaping's came back round this year many teenagers begun to teach themselves how to climb well and some got their hands on kitchen knives, throwing them at makeshift targets. I was one of the few who didn't do this, I considered it stupid to even try, whats the point, if its so unlikely you'll never get reaped anyway. Of course it was just my luck that I was reaped and unlike our tributes last year I wasn't strong, I vaguely remember doing some Archery on a one-day school camp when I was about ten but that was it. And as everyone was shaping the arena up to become the exact same I realised that the Capitol wouldn't be that easy on us they would change it up to make it seem different so after being reaped I didn't know what to expect, a desert, a different forest, winter wonderland or even an abandoned city could have been possible arena locations. I became stronger at Archery making it my focal weapon that I would use to try and conquer the arena.

The rocky terrain was harsh on any normal humans body, only one big river down by the golden horn structure otherwise it was all rock and cliffs similar to the grand canyon that I had heard about through history lessons. It was day fourteen and I was exhausted, surprised that I had made it this far, only four other tributes remained and as I expected the District six girl was one of them, after the first games District Six had an excellent advantage with Zee Shaft mentoring the tributes. The others that remained were the girls from four and ten and the boy from eight. In the bloodbath the game makers had recognised my strengths as an Archer and put a bow in the middle specifically for me. Only a single kill to my name I sure wasn't a favourite but at least I was innocent, my only kill coming from the bloodbath where an injured girl lay dying from blood loss, technically it was a mercy kill.

The heat was more intense than a wildfire and I couldn't handle it, for the past three days I had camped down by the edge of the river where a few small shrubs grew giving me cover from the lethal tributes that roamed above me. I had been driven off one of the mountains when weird dog hounds chased me and my only chance to get away from them was the water. "BOOOOMM" I shook as I heard the cannon go off, now only three others were stuck in this torturous hell with me and I am honestly considering that I could win this thing. In this arena it doesn't turn nighttime apart from when the Capitol seal slips overhead showing the deaths that occurred during that day. I decide that I should go refill my water bottle so I walk the twenty metres down to the river where the beautiful fast-flowing water couldn't taste any better. "Afternoon" I hear a whisper, 'crap' I think to myself, I'm not alone...

I slowly turn around to face the voice and then quickly take a few steps back, it's the boy from eight who got a seven in training, the highest score tied with the boy from six, he looks about the same size as me around about 5'9 and is armed with two long, serrated knives. I only have seconds before the determined boy leaps at me with his knives, I knock an arrow on my bowstring and point it at him, 'its my only chance' i think to myself. He was only a metre or two away but the bow was all I had, my last chance!

I looked away when I let the arrow loose knowing that I would have nightmares about it for as long as I lived, finally I muster up the courage to look round at the carnage. The boys helpless body lies on the ground bleeding out from the point-blank shot, "BOOOOOOMMM." His cannon goes off and know I know the truth about myself, I am a murderer.

* * *

**Ryon does win these games when the other two tributes are killed fighting it out in a sandstorm, the other cannon you hear in this chapter was the girl from ten who was killed by Johan, the boy from eight. I think that the 3rd Hunger Games will be set at the cornucopia to make it a big fight scene.**

**1. Ryon Steele**

**2. Hansel Trooper (6)**

**3. Aeriel Feriess(4)**


	3. Saviour: Breanna Pixel

**Alright so as I said this oneshot will take place at the cornucopia bloodbath so yeah that should be pretty interesting.**

* * *

**Breanna Pixel-District 5, 13**

60...

My platform rises into the arena just like what has happened in the two previous Hunger Games and as I try to look around at what the arena might be I get blinded by the harsh light that the giant glass dome holds. Finally I get my look at the arena and I notice that it is pretty much a forest like the first arena apart from the fact that it is a million times denser. I recall a lesson at school where the teacher was telling us about Jungles and Rainforest's, thats what this is; a Jungle...

5...

4...

3...

2..

"Oh gosh" I whisper

1...

~Gong Sounds~

For two seconds I don't know what to do before I begin sprinting my guts out to try and reach the golden horn first, I know I'm fast but I am thirteen which is five years younger than some of the tributes. I quickly look to my left as I leap through the air towards my target, I notice the boy from six equal with me and when I look to my right I see that both from district two are almost there. I'm afraid of going straight into the Cornucopia but it's what I have to do otherwise I'll be begging for supplies later on in the game. The boy from District two was inside the Cornucopia grabbing a Machete and some other weapon as I entered, I tried to sneak to some small knives as to not alert him that I was here. The girl from two was behind the Cornucopia now and I could hear Arrows whistling through the air from that direction, the boy from two still hadn't noticed my small figure creeping through the steel weapons and i was glad because he looked at least sixteen and extremely muscly. I decided it was time to run so with two backpacks some knives and a short sword I figured I was set for however long I could last...

I try to sneak my way through the other tributes that are fighting or running away from the battleground but to no avail. The girl from nine is in my way and she is big, also an eight in training is pretty intimidating, she was armed with a small Tomahawk so the chances of me winning this duel weren't as slim as before I had weapons. I had scored a four in training so from my District it was average, District 5 has so far had the worst tributes in the game with three of our four tributes all dying in the bloodbath and only one making it out to the final eight. The girl from nine ran at me and as I readied myself to dodge her she chucked the axe; but not at me, as it whizzed over my right shoulder I turned my head and saw the boy from four crumple down behind me spear in hand. The girl ran up to me, pats me on the back and then runs from the bloodbath and into the thick vines of the mysterious jungle.

'Wow' I think to myself astounded that the girl didn't kill me. I have to keep my focus on the bloodbath for the moment though, I look to where I came from and see at least three dead bodies surrounding the cornucopia, somewhere in there districts families will be weeping at their kids death, the thought of it almost brings me to tears. I have to get out of here now since only a couple of the strongest tributes remain, I sprint towards a small opening in the jungle that looks like a nice place to start the terrible and dramatic end to my life. I stop running once I am about three hundred metres away from the cornucopia and I begin to walk through the vines and undergrowth cutting away with my machete-like sword. I begin climbing a strong and stable tree to a place where I can lay a sleeping bag out and watch the Panem anthem play out loud through the whole of the vast arena!

* * *

**Sadly Breanna does not win these games but she does make history by being the first tribute to kill another tribute with a trap. This is also the first games where a tribute from six or four don't make it into the final eight (these districts have previously been the strongest)**

**1. Hera Valuter (2)**

**2. Pearl Lyons (1)**

**3. Andrey Terrence (7)**

**10. Breanna Pixel (5)**


	4. Optical Illusion: Hunter Falkner

**This is the first hunger games where careers begin to come into play and although we will not be following them we will hear of the mysterious new tributes lurking through the arena.**

* * *

**Hunter Falkner POV-District 8, 17**

My once healthy and exciting life is now in ruins and tatters, its sickening knowing that soon your death will come, slaughtered by someone who has also been forced into the brutal games. This year the arena was grasslands, grass upon grass upon grass upon grass, only one large water source that was safe and occasional shrubs and trees dotted the landscape but otherwise just grass. Other change this year which shocked everyone was the event of a volunteer, in fact TWO VOLUNTEERS! The boy and girl from district 2 had stepped forward onto the stage taking the reaped tributes positions, I quickly realised something fishy was going on the second that both of them got tens in training which totals as the highest score yet. I knew that I had to do everything to stay out of their way otherwise I would be sliced right through the middle!

It was day three and already only nine tributes remained, with twelve cannons at the bloodbath it seemed like the duo from two were busy right off the dot. I quickly took a backpack from the edge of the bloodbath and ran away west of the cornucopia. For these three days I have been uninterrupted with my small scrubland tree giving me the ultimate protection. Yesterday I sighted the sixteen year old girl from nine and I contemplated allying with her until I saw the scarlet red blood dripping off her serrated knife.

The day had just begun and the morning light poured through the arena with only the most well hidden pockets of darkness not being touched. I had only half a bottle of water left and I figured by the end of the day I would have to go to the lake which was only just in sight north of where I was. This torturous game has already turned so many of us into killers and for as long as possible I will try not to join that group who play the game that the Capitol make for us. With such a flat terrain it was easy to spot out tributes or other dangers and give myself a lot of time to run, hide or defend from the attacker, as I look out into the distance I see a small spec which wasn't there before and as it begins to move I realise that it is another tribute.

I grab my two hunting knives that I had found in my backpack and quietly hideout watching as the tribute comes nearer to my little campsite, closer and closer until I can begin to recognise it, definitely a girl with long blonde hair that has been plaited neatly. She looks exactly like the girl from ten who I had met up with at the training centre but shes dead. Only about fifty metres away now and I am positive it is the exact same girl but thats impossible; she's dead, I think to myself carefully and logically. I look behind me and notice another tribute creeping in from behind me. The District 1 boy. "What is this" I yell knowing that he was killed at the bloodbath as well. I saw them both die with my own two eyes I'm sure of it. 'Maybe it's just an optical illusion' I say to myself trying to calm myself down. Both tributes were holding weapons, the exact same that I had seen in there hands when they were murdered. Something was wrong and I had to act quickly, **BOOM!**,somewhere in the arena a cannon has just fired. I start to go into panic mode and I stop thinking in my normal logical sense, the two deceased tributes have reached the bottom of the tree and I am only perched 6 feet higher than the ground!

I grasp one of my hunting knives and throw it down at the boy who already had blood dripping down his face from a gaping hole where the spear had already gone through. My throw was a stupid move! It missed and now I was down to only one small hunting knife to defend against these two strong tributes. There bodies looked lifeless and dead yet they still moved and still attacked. The boys machete was swung up at me and I did well to dodge it and move further back on the tree branch, I then swung my knife down at him and this time inflicted a wound across his open skull and as he fell back down into the grass the girl from ten Marco I believe it was came up and attacked me with her spiked baton. I decided to make a leap off the branch and run for it, Marco followed but only at a fast paced walk, her toes dragged through the grass and sand slowing her down allowing me to get away. Finally I stopped running and lay down in a patch of tall grass, I let out a long sigh after a long and scary morning. I knew I had to find a way to the lake or another tree so I stood back up ready to keep going. As I got back on two feet I found myself standing face to face with the boy from two. "Crap!" I scream...

* * *

**Hunter kills the boy from two in a lucky stab through the ribcage but was injured from the fight and was later picked off by the girl from nine who in turn was killed by the girl from two who became the victor of the 4th annual hunger games. Also just to clarify that the tributes were muttation that were meant to be similar to zombies. Hope you liked it and please review㈳5**

**1. Kelsie Sheath, D2**

**2. Laya Topia, D9**

**3. Hunter Falkner, D8**


	5. Dark Horse: Kael Underwood

**Ok this is the fifth chapter and can people start reviewing cause it would be great to know what you want in my story thanks.**

* * *

**Kael Underwood-District 2, 18**

Careers, thats what we have named ourselves. Tributes from two who are trained to fight and then volunteer for the hunger games. This year me and Megan volunteered and have teamed up in the games to slaughter everybody, last year the 'careers' were a success but this year they will be even better. Well we already are better, we have killed many more tributes than last year and we have stronger supplies. Megan and I walked through the vast area of mud pools and swamps being careful not to trap ourselves in the precarious bogs. With four tributes left things were starting to mean business, the other two were the boy from six and the girl from four who had kept hidden during the game as we have had no encounters with either of them.

I walk behind Megan and look up through the mangrove trees to try find tributes Lurking up their branches, "AAH Help!" Megan yells. I twist my body quickly and see that she is already knee deep in quicksand, I begin to panic as well, what do I do, how do I get her out, she will die if I don't save her. As she squeals at me I quickly think to myself, It would be one less person and otherwise it will become a fight between me and her. "See Ya" I say to Megan with a grin and I slyly walk off getting ready to stalk my next prey.

I feel a bit of guilt when I hear the cannon that I am sure was Megans but it will pass, technically I didn't actually kill her. I made my way through the swamp to reach the cornucopia before dusk fell, I knew that after previous games the game makers would bring us all together for the finale. Waiting in the clearing was boring but when I finally heard a low growling sound I knew the finale had begun, I jump onto the cornucopia to stay safe from whatever could be lurking on ground level. Suddenly I hear a scream and then only seconds later, another cannon, I was getting nervous, It was just me and one other person each with half a chance of going home!

Finally I saw them, the muttations that I heard earlier, they were black as night and looked almost like a lioness except for the fang-like teeth that hung out of its jaw blood dripping off of them. I waited for the final tribute in the dark, I was crouched down on the Cornucopia looking out to the front trying to peer through the murky swamp to get a teaser on who it might be that I'm facing.

I knew that I was done as soon as I heard the knock of the arrow behind me, I whipped round doggedly and sat in terror looking at my death that was looming before me, the tribute, who is a girl, winked at me the with the bow drawn back up to her cheekbone let the arrow fly straight towards my head, it curved slightly with the wind and expertly I swayed to one side as the arrow flew over my left shoulder. The girl drew back again another arrow already knocked, I quickly took my katana hoping I could get in for close combat. The wood the I had piled up on top of the cornucopia for firewood days ago was my only protection from the arrows that were plummeting down at my fragile body. I sniffed, thats when I noticed it, the burning smell sifted through the air, I dared a glance up and looked at my wood in disbelief, it was on fire!

I quickly scrambled away from the flaming wood and tried to figure out how it had happened, I looked down at the girl in realisation as I saw the oil cloth and the lighter both tucked away in her left hand, "burn in hell" she said to me as the flame caught the end of my t-shirt, I panicked and scrambled off the edge of the cornucopia and towards the swamp, the whistle of the arrow could of been heard a mile away until the resonate thump that meant it had found its target, I had been beaten fair and square and on the rare occasion you have to let the dark horse win.

* * *

**Ok so Kael died in the final two but I really couldn't have him win because district two had already won the past two games. The two tributes from district 5 were extremely strong this year, and Robyn who came third was killed by the mutt which was a puma with giant fangs. All the way through Abigail was a strong contender, she had scored 8 in training second only to Kael who fought for a well deserved 9.**

**1. Abigail Fire, D5**

**2. Kael Underwood, D2**

**3. Robyn Hurst, D5**


End file.
